


Slightly Unfortunate

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sorry I knocked you out in that bar fight last night, but I brought you to the hospital and stuck around 'til you woke up to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was kind of busy, but I'm posting today. And guess what? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! :) I am now 19 years old but I don't feel much different than I did yesterday. But I'm going out to dinner tonight with my parents for my birthday and then I'm having a couple friends over tomorrow. So that's exciting. :)
> 
> Enjoy this one!

Slowly cracking her eyes open, Skye groans at the pain behind her eyes from the light shining down on her. "Ow," she drawls as she closes her eyes again and covers them with her hands.

"You're awake. Oh thank goodness."

Removing her hands from her face and opening her eyes, Skye slowly turns her head to the side to see a man sitting in the chair next to her bed. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes, is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that has a few stains on it. He also has a few scrapes on his face as well as a small bandage on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" She asks the man.

"I'm Grant. You probably don't remember me."

"No, I don't. Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

"What? Why am I at the hospital?"

"That's uh, that's kind of a funny story actually," he rubs at the back of his neck nervously.

"Make me laugh," she says with a blank look on her face.

"Well, you see, I was at this bar, and I assume you were too, and I sort of got onto a fight with this punk kid who thought he was tough."

"I'm not laughing yet."

"Yeah, uh, while I was fighting this kid, I may have, sort of, accidentally, knocked you down with my elbow."

"Is that why my head hurts so much?" She asks him.

"Um, yeah. I kind of got you right on the side of your head. As soon as I realized what happened I brought you here to the hospital and stayed with you until you woke up. Which is right now."

"Oh. So how long do I have to stay here?" She uses her hands to slowly push herself further up the bed so she's sitting.

He shrugs, "I don't know."

"But I do."

Grant and Skye both turn towards the end of the bed to see the doctor walking through the curtain around Skye's hospital bed.

"Glad to see you awake, Skye," the doctor smiles.

"Glad to be awake," she says. "Though I would be even more glad if my head would stop hurting."

"That's natural," the doctor informs her. "From what Mr. Ward told me about what happened, you hit your head pretty hard. First from his elbow and then when you hit the floor."

"Is that why I was out for so long?" She asks the doctor.

"Pretty much."

"Okay. So when can I go?"

"Are you in a rush?" The doctor asks her.

"I've just never been a huge fan of hospitals."

The doctor smiles and nods his head, "Yes. Well, we'll try and have you out as soon as possible."

"Awesome. Thanks."

"Of course. I have to go and check on some of my other patients, but I'll be back in here in a little while to check on you again."

"Great," Skye smiles at him. The doctor gives her a final smile before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"You're still here," Skye comments as she walks into the lobby to see Grant sitting in one of the chairs.

He stands up and walks towards her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I realized you probably don't have a way to get home."

"I can walk."

"I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home. Not after I knocked you out like I did."

"What makes you think I can't handle myself out there?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"No no no," he says quickly, "it's not that. It's just, it would make me feel a lot better knowing you get home okay."

Skye thinks for a moment, "Fine. I'll let you take me home."

He smiles, "Great. My car is parked out front. Shall we?" He gestures to the front hospital doors.

"Yep," Skye gives him a small smile before walking past him towards the doors.

* * *

"Alright," Grant says as they climb into his car. "Where to?"

"Just pull out of here and take a left on the first street."

"You know it'll be easier if you tell me your address."

She shrugs, "I barely know you. I'm not telling you my address."

He chuckles quietly and holds his hands in the air, "Alright, alright. That's fair." He starts the engine to his car and slowly backs out of his parking space and onto the road. "I'm really sorry I knocked you out at the bar," Grant tells her when he stops at the red light.

"Thanks. And it's okay. I'm fine, so it's not a huge deal."

"Still, I feel really bad about it."

"Well stop. I am perfectly fine. I don't need some random guy worrying so much about me, alright?"

"Sorry. Sorry." The light turns green and he pulls the car forward, switching into the left turn lane. "Now where?" he asks when he turns onto the street.

"Keep going straight. My house is on the left at the end of the street."

"Okay," he nods his head and keeps driving.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Skye speaks up, "My house is the third one on the left."

"Got it," Grant replies before pulling up to the curb on the left-hand side of the road, shifting the car into park. "Well, here we are."

"Thanks," Skye smiles at him. "For the ride home and for taking me to the hospital earlier."

"It's the least I can do," he smiles back.

"Alright, well, I should probably get going," she reaches for the door handle and pushes open the car door. "Thanks again." She climbs out of the car and shuts the door.

"No problem," Grant smiles at her through the open window.

Skye walks around the front of the car and then up towards the front of her house.

Grant quickly rolls down his window and leans out of it, "Hey Skye."

She turns around, "Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you. Even if it was under slightly unfortunate circumstances."

She smiles, "Yeah, you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
